


This Brings Back Memories

by NoxNoctua



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Ficlet, M/M, Stars, Tender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxNoctua/pseuds/NoxNoctua
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale about how he made the stars.--This is a piece written for the GO-Events' server Name That Author challenge. The story had to include the line "This brings back memories."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	This Brings Back Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece written for the GO-Events' server Name That Author challenge. The story had to include the line "This brings back memories."

It is night, the sky clear and the stars bright. The ocean coos and hushes in the background, a breeze blows in off its cool waters.

Crowley shivers, pulls himself a little closer into Aziraphale. The angel hugs an arm around Crowley’s shoulders, sheltering him from the chill.

“Are you cold, dear? Shall we move indoors?”

Crowley shakes his head against Aziraphale’s side, then rotates to lay on his back, his fingers lacing together over his stomach. “Nah. Can’t see the sky from in there, can you?” He asks matter-of-factly.

Aziraphale smiles, turns his gaze skyward. “No, I suppose that is true.”

“You know,” Crowley starts, “This brings back memories.” His voice drops into a hush.

“Oh?” 

There is a hesitant pause before he continues. “Yeah.”

Aziraphale waits. He knows this song and dance. Crowley opens a door, but only just a bit, waits to see if you’ll open or close or interact with it at all, and then when he thinks its safe, he pulls it open fully, starts to invite you in.

So Aziraphale waits the requisite few moments.

And Crowley opens the door.

With one hand lifted towards the sky, fingers splayed wide, he continues, “Yeah. I made them, you know. These. The stars, that is. Well, not all of them. Just some. A handful, really.” He sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“Tell me? Of when you made the stars.” Aziraphale’s voice is a gentle nudge.

So Crowley does. He flexes his fingers hovering in the sky and then sweeps them across the great black expanse.

There is a smattering of white acrylic that his thumb has coaxed out of the short stiff bristles of a toothbrush. They explode over a dark, empty canvas. Suddenly, there are stars. Defined points of light, punctured through the firmament.

He twists his hand at the wrist in a flourish and they move, chasing after his motions like iron filings to a magnet. They swirl together, coalesce, grow brighter and stronger and when he flicks his fingers open, they burst forth and out, arranging into a new configuration.

It slithers across the sky in some vaguely serpentine shape.

Crowley curls down his fingers, leaves his pointer and middle extended and drags them parallel to the horizon.

A ribbon of magenta and deep purple open up in the wake of his gesture. They are manipulated by the sea breeze into a gentle curling, settling into a delicate wobble. When he sweeps his fingers back through again, crossing over the nebulous road, it blooms out into a cloud of dusty gold. Crowley flicks his thumb against the inside of his fingers and another smattering of stars explodes, now centered inside space dust and gas.

“S’nursery,” he states.

Aziraphale’s face is a watercolor of hues, all reflection. He blinks in wide-eyed awe, reaches over to intertwine his hand with Crowley’s free one.

“You are a wonder,” he says in a breath.

Crowley squeezes. “Well. Someone has to think so, don’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Crowley in this piece is heavily influenced by a friend of mine who I used to RP and cosplay with (they were the Crowley to my Aziraphale.) The last line Crowley says is actually something they would say frequently.
> 
> I've always loved the idea of Crowley making the stars, and as a fan of astronomy, I'm glad I was able to explore that briefly in this piece. Leave me comments! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And come talk to me over on Tumblr! I'm lonely! You can find me at noxiraphale


End file.
